


Under The Night Sky

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "NaLi and 'things you said under the stars and in the grass'"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "NaLi and 'things you said under the stars and in the grass'"

It should have been quiet, there was nothing that Lisanna would hear and Natsu barely heard the small breeze tickling his skin. The night was still too, not even a cricket chirping in the field.

That’s what it should have been, quiet, so Natsu had trouble understanding the roaring in his ears. Was it his heart beating extra fast? Lisanna was in his arms to keep warm but that shouldn’t have had so much affect on him, should it?

She shifted, snuggling closer and resting against his chest like a pillow to look up at the stars. He could’ve sworn his chest was going to explode and he might have whined a little.

Natsu could only hope she hadn’t heard him.

Though unfortunately for him, she had.

“Natsu?” Big blue eyes stared up at him worriedly and a light pink tinged Lisanna’s cheeks.

Why did she have to be so cute?!

“I’m fine.” Keeping it short and sweet was good right? That left less chance of her catching on to anything…

…Except for the fact that Lisanna knew him too well. His arms fell to his sides as she pulled away, turning onto her knees and staring at him.

“Natsu, what’s wrong?”

 _‘I don’t know’,_ “I missed you.”  _‘Why did I say that?’_   “That’s all.” _‘She’s gonna think I’m being stupid.’_

“Is that all?” Lisanna brought her hand up to his face, thumb circling over his cheek and Natsu couldn’t do anything but stare. He’d just blurted out a whole load of random things and got ‘is that all?’ back?

“You should know by now I’m not going anywhere again.” That was it, she was back in his arms and cuddling close. He didn’t know what he looked like exactly, but he was probably grinning, that’s what it felt like.

“Heh, I guess I’ve just been an idiot then.”

“ _Well_ , we all knew that anyway.”

“Lisanna!”


End file.
